Summer Holidays
by MemoCat
Summary: After Sirius' escape from Azkaban, Dumbledore feels it's unsafe for Harry to stay at the Dursleys and sends him to spend the summer holidays with Snape and his family.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Summer Holidays - Arrival**

The common smell of fresh croissants and hot coffee streaming through King's Cross Train Station during the early morning hours was long gone by the time parents started arriving to pick their children up from Platform 9 ¾. Another year of school had gone by, for some their first, for others their last; for many more another milestone towards their final examinations. What all had in common though was that they had six weeks of holiday before them; some would go travelling, others relax at home. Another number of students were planning a mixture of things, hanging out with friends, a short holiday and in-between all that, completing their homework.

Unlike at many Muggle schools, the professors at Hogwarts made sure to give a good amount of homework – or preparatory work – over all holidays. While a good number of Muggle students used their holidays to be lazy and turn into sloths, at Hogwarts students were very much encouraged not to stray too far away from work as not to fall behind in the next year. Certainly, many students put their homework off until the last week, but all knew the punishments for incomplete assignments: detentions (which were fairly manageable) or point deductions (letting another house take an early lead).

As parents started accumulating in the neighbourhood of the pillar acting as the entrance and exit to Platform 9 ¾, the aroma of home baked pastries, pies and freshly prepared sandwiches (which had all been consumed for lunch) was pushed out of the air and in its place came an aroma of takeaways grabbed by the commuters on their way to the station: a range of pizza, Chinese and food from the new McDonalds restaurant nearby. Anything was easier than cooking at home.

It wasn't long after the clock struck 6.30 pm that the first students escaped through the pillar, pushing a heavy luggage trolley with their trunk, pet cage and other belongings in front of them. Teary welcomes between the First Year students and their parents occurred, the older students settled for a quiet but loving hug screaming out their longing to be with their parents again and all told tales of the events of the latest school year. Squashed in-between were goodbyes to friends: few words, quick embraces, hurried waves. Parents were happy to have their children back in their arms and children were happy to go home again. As much as any of them loved going to Hogwarts, there really was nothing better than Home.

One among many, Severus Snape stood nearby the Weasleys who were attracting attention due to their exceptionally bright red hair and unique style of fashion (not many a Muggle saw cloaks and cone-shaped hats on a daily basis). Having spent many years of his life in the Muggle World (despite having taught at Hogwarts for twenty years), he knew how to blend in. Thus he wore black denim trousers and a grey polo shirt, his hair hanging down as greasy as it had ever been and his moderately hairy arms crossed in front of his chest. The Weasleys, though acquainted with him, knew better than to talk with him as he appeared to be in an exceptionally grumpy mood and they had no wish to find out why.

By then the students were pouring out (though not so many at once as to attract attention) and the three oldest Weasley boys made their appearance. Severus watched from the corner of his eye as they reunited with their parents, the twins pulling grimaces as they were drawn into a tight embrace by their mum and their older brother shaking his dad's hand, being congratulated on his completion of seven years of Hogwarts and high success in his final exams. Not long after, the Weasley Girl came out, together with a Ravenclaw girl. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged their daughter who had just finished her very first year (Severus remembered her to be a plague in his potions class) and her mother became teary as many others had been.

Not only he but also the Weasleys were now awaiting the arrival of two boys for they were bound to come together. Severus rolled over in his imaginary grave as he visualized what the next six weeks of torture would be like: Potter disobeying every order, acting as if he was the prince of the world, expecting to be served on. Surely that must be how it happened in the Dursley household! But no – neither Severus nor his wife (or even children!) would tolerate such insolent behaviour. No – Potter would see what was coming for him. A bit of discipline has hurt no one yet.

At last the Golden Trio came through the pillar but the Granger girl immediately took off towards her parents. While Weasley was welcomed by his family, Severus saw Potter freeze and his eyes were fixed on him.

Harry, transfixed by his teacher's presence, didn't remember to look out for the Dursleys who would, more likely than not, be hiding some distance away afraid to be seen with him. He and his best friends Ron and Hermione had seconds earlier gone through the pillar connecting Platform 9 ¾ with the rest of King's Cross Train Station, after having arrived back from their second school year at Hogwarts. However he appeared to be the only one to have noticed Snape as every one else was occupied with… talking to their parents.

Snape huffed. "I haven't got all day, Potter."

Harry tore himself out of the surprised state he was in and managed to croak, "What…?" He didn't understand… Did Snape expect him to go with him? What had happened to the Dursleys? Why would he spend the summer holidays – his only time away from school (not that he disliked it there) – with his most hated professor? Had his relatives died? What about the Weasleys, or Grangers? If he couldn't stay at the Dursleys any longer (not that he wanted to) then he'd obviously choose to stay with his friends! Or was Snape just joking? Yes – that must be it! Snape hated him, why would he give away his holidays to look after him? He had better things to do like… like procrastinating over washing his hair, by the looks of it.

"Dumbledore is _insisting_ on you staying with me this summer," Severus replied impatiently, tapping with his right index finger onto his left upper arm. How he hated these irritating, senseless, inane Gryffindors! Would it be possible to go through the whole of the six weeks holidays without murdering Potter's son? Unlikely. He was already annoying him seconds after his arrival. What had Dumbledore thought when he came up with this _inglorious_ idea? Have Potter stay with him during the summer holidays - pah! He must have had a moment of madness – surely. There were more than enough professors who adored Potter – like McGonnagall. Yes! Why couldn't Potter stay with her? It would be a much safer option for everyone.

Harry received a stare of displeasure as he still didn't move, blocking the way for others hurrying past; the aroma of a spicy chicken curry flew past, quickly replaced with the fatty stench of a burger with large fries. "Potter," he hissed maliciously. "Get a move on or –"

"Is something wrong?" a tall, slender lady with an American accent interrupted concerned. Her auburn hair was in a slightly messy bun; in one hand she held a battered briefcase and a paper bag smelling of pizza margarita and in her other a brand new 2G mobile phone from which a voice spoke. She was dressed like a typical business woman on her way home. "Can I assist in any way?" Her eyes glanced at Hedwig in her dented cage sleeping, which was stacked on top of Harry's trunk on the luggage trolley, and her attempt at not showing her disapproval was obvious.

"No," Severus snapped. "Everything is fine, isn't it _Harry_?" It took him all the decency he had, but he managed to pronounce Potter's name without any underlying hatred. Already this was proving to be a challenge and they had only been together for what – four minutes? Dumbledore was mysterious at times, but more often he was simple impractical and unreasonable.

Harry nodded feebly. What was Dumbledore planning? Hadn't he just saved Hogwarts from closure by killing the basilisk? Was this some kind of punishment? Or it really was a joke. But then – if the Dursleys really were at the station they would have made themselves noticeable as to leave as soon as possible. Then it hit him: this was no joke and his relatives were likely to be at home celebrating their freedom from him, drinking champagne and burning whatever of his things he didn't take to Hogwarts the previous year.

She bobbed her head, still not happy. "It was just…" the lady tried to explain. "It seemed as if there was some kind of… disagreement between you and your son." Her mouth curled into a satisfied smile as this explanation passed her lips.

Snape's eyes burrowed. "He's not my son," he stated firmly. The lady shifted uncomfortably. "He's my nephew," he added hastily as not to make her think that he and Potter had never met before and he was a paedophile.

The lady moved on without saying another word, returning to the person on her mobile phone. Severus gave Potter a deathly stare as if to say "_Look what you've done _now_!_"

Without waiting for another reply from Potter, Snape spun around and started walking off, not bothering pausing to see if Harry was following him.

Harry lamely started to follow his teacher, still confused. Should he really go with Snape? But then - if he didn't, what else was he going to do? The Dursleys obviously were not there to pick him up and although he knew that the Weasleys would gladly invite them to their house, it appeared as if Snape was in fact sent by Dumbledore. Why else would he have lied to that lady?

Ron threw him an apologetic look as he waltzed off with Mr and Mrs Weasley and his four siblings. It wasn't easy to keep up with Snape's long, hurried strides and the heavy luggage trolley didn't help. Once Harry did catch up, puffing for air, he said, "Why?" The past years Dumbledore had insisted that he stay with the Dursleys instead of going to the Weasleys, so why the sudden change of heart? And why Snape of all people? Couldn't he have gone with Professor McGonnagal? Hell, or even Flitwick – anything was better than Snape.

His teacher whirled around to face Harry. "I was instructed not to tell you." As much as he tried, Severus couldn't resist looking into Harry's – Lily's – emerald green eyes. It was the only thing about that boy which didn't bring him back to the memories of the pain James Potter caused. Even after all these years, it hurt to be reminded of his best – his only – friend who was stolen by Potter. Harry Potter was to the core like his irrational father… except for those damn eyes! Continuing to walk, he slowed down his pace to let Harry stay beside him. He may hate the situation he was in, but at least he was in it with Lily's son.

Upon leaving the busy King's Cross Train Station Harry, though somewhat frightened by Snape's short-tempered behaviour towards him in the past two years, dared asking where they were going.

"We're going to apparate to my home," he mumbled turning around an abandoned corner. "Ireland."

* * *

><p>AN: New chapters should be uploaded on a fortnightly basis, however if school gets in the way it may be slightly earlier/ later


	2. Chapter 2: Ireland

**Summer Holidays – Ireland**

It was the year of '75; twenty-two year old Severus Snape just graduated from Cambridge University with a starred first-class honours degree in medicine. Not many ex-students from Hogwarts chose to go down the Muggle university route, but following the hurt he encountered from his fellow pupil James Potter and the disappointment caused by Lily Evans, he wanted nothing more than to leave the magical world behind once and for all. As a child many a times had he tried to run away, not wanting to become what his father was: a cruel drunkard, scarred by wizards and witches alike for being what Muggles would call a "mad scientist". Only seeing him filled young Severus with determination to turn to the Muggle world as soon as he could.

Due to his remarkable attainment at university, Severus received four different offers from hospitals for him to do his training at. The one he favoured most was St Thomas' Hospital in London. To him, London was always a symbol for opportunity and success. Even as a seven year old boy he'd envisioned himself walking down the corridors of a London hospital, a badge on his shirt saying _Severus Snape, Senior Consultant_; nurses smiling at him from left and right; trainees asking him for help; making difficult diagnosis and completing treatments with the utmost precision. For fifteen years that had merely been an image in his mind, a dream out of reach. But now – now he was about to embark on a new journey leading to that picture becoming reality.

Although he'd left home at seventeen and not contacted either of his parents since, he still had access to the Snape family vault at Gringotts. Without that financial support it would have been impossible for him to last the last five years independently. For the future he planned to slowly stop using it as he'd start getting a salary, if not a big one. Perhaps another fifteen years along the line and he'd be the senior consultant he'd always dreamt about?

Packing his bags wasn't very hard; though he spent the last five years of his life living in a crammed apartment, he felt no emotional attachment to it. Enjoying the early summer breeze (it was a sunny day with temperatures at a bearable 26 degrees Celcuius) he put all his books into cardboard boxes ready for the van to transport them to his new flat in London. Over the last few years he took a liking to French music, Edith Piaf as one of his favourite singers. Her sorrowful voice rang through the almost empty apartment as Severus strolled through it, looking for any leftover books. Everything else was already stored in the boxes stacked up in the living room. In the kitchen he found _Potions: A Beginner's Guide _lying in a cabinet. A rueful smile crossed his face as he took it, but then he listened to the lyrics of the song playing: _Je ne regrette rien!_ He knew it was true.

Strolling back to the living room where box upon box was stacked up, he threw the book into an open one. He looked around. All was packed. All was ready for him to go to London, start his career. Looking around, he knew he was going to miss it. For the last five years he had been around people with similar interests to him, people who enjoyed his company and talking to him, people who took knowledge of his intellect and admired him for it. None of that had ever happened at Hogwarts – except for Lily Evans. Lily Evans… the girl who had been his only friend, the girl he had confided in about everything, the girl who had broken his heart. He still missed her.

A noise by the open window tore him out of his daydreams – rustling in the air, hooting, scratching. _No, no, no!_ Severus thought, panicking. He knew the sounds too well. He swore under his breath. Turned towards the window. As he thought – there was a barn owl. A Hogwarts owl. How could he ever forget them? And the letter – it had the Hogwarts seal on it. How long had it been since he last got one? Five years ago when his N.E.W.T.S. results had come through.

Severus closed his eyes tightly and opened them again hoping it to be a fragment of his imagination – no, still there. He turned around and spun back towards the window – still not gone. Slowly he approached it, thinking it might get scared and flutter away – no luck there. With trembling hands he reached out to untie the letter. In the meantime the song came to its end… _Car ma vie, car me joies aujourd'hui_… Severus swallowed. His hands were shaking. Part of him wanted to just tear it up and start bringing the boxes down to the van. Another part wanted to know what it was that the headmaster wanted from him. Ripping the envelope open he reached for the parchment and unfolded it quickly. Better get it over and done with, he thought. It had a single word on it: PORTKEY.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore's office had something new to show every time Severus was in it. This time it was no different: though the oval office filled with nameless devices, bordered with book shelves, portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses was still the same as five years ago and the damn phoenix still stood on its perch (Severus felt sure it was about to be reborn). However what was new was a framed picture on his desk… Lily Evans in a simple white dress and Potter in a black suit.<p>

"It was a nice day, Severus. A shame you couldn't make it."

Severus, who'd landed on his hands and knees, scrambled up onto his legs to face Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster sat behind his oak wood desk just as he had the last time they met, wearing purple robes and his half-moon glasses resting on the bridge of his crooked noise. His face was as calm as Severus ever witnessed it to be, a warm smile accompanying the twinkle in his eyes. "It's been a long time, my dear friend." He stood up and gestured Severus to take a seat. He didn't budge.

"For good reasons," Severus snarled, glaring at the headmaster who sat down again. He tried to ignore the framed photograph of the happy couple. His fists clenched at either side of his slender body. His knuckles turned china white in comparison to his already pale skin.

Albus stared at him with a thoughtful gaze; the smile had vanished like the excited twinkle. He studied Severus' furious face. "Lily started teaching here last year." Severus snorted. "She enjoys it very much." Silence took over the office. The unnerving sound of ticking from one of the ridiculous devices made Severus believe he was going mad. Sweat started dropping down his temple as Albus stayed quiet. What did the coot want from him? "I want you to teach potions," Dumbledore finally announced as if he'd read his mind.

The vein on Severus' temple was throbbing with rage. His face turned crimson red with anger. "Don't you get it, old man?" he roared. "I have finally found where I belong! People accept me in the Muggle world. I am happy there. And don't you _dare_ destroy what I have built for the past five years!" His chest was raising up and down rapidly. How long was it since he first wanted to give the headmaster a piece of his mind? He was unable to remember.

The headmaster withdrew his stare and looked at the desk instead. "No wizard has ever successfully shunned the wizarding world, Severus. I can guarantee you that you will come back for the job." He looked up over the rim of his glasses; all he saw was Severus' back.

"Over my dead body," Severus hissed as he stormed out of the office. The van driver must be wondering where he went.

Following on from that day it was not long until Severus started his placement at St Thomas. At the beginning, everything was as great as it could have gone: he quickly became used to the surroundings; the doctors enjoyed his curiosity and knowledge; the patients loved talking to him. But then he faced nothing but bad luck: the Gringotts account was spontaneously closed for him; a patient at St Thomas' Hospital filed a complaint against him and he was, consequently, discharged and it was too late to find another hospital. Without money coming in, Severus faced eviction from his new flat. There was only one thing he could do.

Dumbledore had received what he wished for. Again.

* * *

><p>For Severus it felt strange to be back in his old potions classroom – but this time on the teacher's side. It felt abnormal being back after longing to be away so much. Inhaling, he was still able to smell the scent of burnt cauldrons, dried herbs and fresh animal organs ready to be prepared. Perhaps his wouldn't be too bad.<p>

The door opened and his first class, Year Seven students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, entered. Silently they sat down, feeling as nervous as Severus felt.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. His voice was trembling. As his eyes wandered from one student's face to another, he knew they were judging him. He felt nervous about perhaps not making a good first impression. "As you should be aware of, there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As Year Seven students I expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. As such, I expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making." The longer he talked, the more confident he became. He was in his element, talking about the one thing he adored to the one thing he tried getting used to; it was a battle he was winning. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as the younger years I have to teach. However, for those of you who really possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and entangle the senses. Then again, maybe some of you have returned to Hogwarts in possession of abilities _so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention_... Miss O'Brien!*"

Evie O'Brien, a slender girl just five years his junior with frizzy chestnut-hair, looked up from her parchment on which she'd been drawing. "Huh?" she mumbled. She didn't listen to a single word Severus just said.

"You weren't paying attention, Miss O'Brien, were you," Severus snarled. He'd always disliked people not paying attention and now, as a teacher, it was even more irritating. He understood how Slughorn must have felt with Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew talking nonstop throughout all potion lessons for seven years. "10 points from Ravenclaw," he announced smiling slyly.

The next few months went by without much worth remembering: the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were unanimous in deciding that Severus was the meanest teacher they ever came across; barely anyone seemed to really be enthusiastic about potions except two or three Year Seven students; those who chose to continue with potions for their N.E.W.T.s learned to regret their choice. Snape didn't believe on sugar-coating anything, especially not to the Year One students, as some other professors did. As well as that he was stricter than most other teachers, even beating the caretaker at giving out gruesome punishments for misbehaviour.

Before long, his first year of being a teacher was over. Inside, he felt miserable. London's hospitals were still very near in his mind, yet physically he was as far away as he'd ever been; once again it was a dream out of reach. What had he ever done to deserve a life like this? Sure, he'd always been nasty to the Maurauders, but then didn't they provoke him constantly? Throughout his years at Hogwarts as a student he worked hard, gaining the top grades and his teachers' admirations. Though with few friends, the ones he had were the candle in the darkness for him; a glimmer of hope within pure helplessness. Now that he was back at this godforsaken place, he felt it acceptable to let his students feel, if not know, how he felt.

With school over and the students gone, Severus rented a flat in London to reside in for the holidays. Often he took walks past hospitals, watching doctors from afar. Watching what he could have been. He knew he should let it go, but it was hard. After so many years of dreaming, of hoping and wishing, having his life shattered at the will of an old man sounded absurd. Yet it hurt. Seeing junior doctors walking into hospitals every day, watching senior consultants on their way to work - knowing that that could have been him, hurt. Every night he stared at his university diploma, wondering where he could have gone different. Attempting to figure out what it was that he'd done wrong. He found it impossible - there was nothing he could blame himself for. He knew that life wasn't fair, it never was; he'd hammered that into the heads of the Year One students for months and months. He'd experienced the unfairness first hand; at night, he still sometimes got nightmares of his father. But could life be that cruel as to forbid him everything he'd worked for for so many years?

Eventually September approached. That meant going back to Hogwarts; seeing a new set of Year One students arrive; leading another Year Seven group towards their final exams. Any excitement he felt on his very first day was long gone - teaching at Hogwarts was a repetitive chain of events: get up in the morning, have breakfast, teach for four hours, have lunch, teach another two hours, grade papers and make lesson plans, have dinner, finish grading and lesson plans, go to bed. During the Quidditch season that daily routine would occasionally be spiked up a bit, but Severus, though attending every game, had long lost interest.

After nearly two months of having been out of his quarters at Hogwarts, it felt strange to be back. Upon entering Severus felt an urge to take his bags and run away, to another country, another continent. Somewhere where Dumbledore could not find him. Deep down though he knew that no matter where he was, Dumbledore would always find him.

And so his second year of teaching began. The previous Year Seven students were already out of his mind, there was nothing they ever accomplished that was worth keeping a memory of them. Thus hearing a knock on his door on the third day back was a great surprise for Severus. No student ever knocked, not even from his own house; neither did the professors. If Dumbledore wanted him, he'd just rudely enter via the floo system.

Cautiously he opened the door. Gryffindors were well known for their pranks and it would be no surprise if they tried tricking the most hated professor in the history of Hogwarts. In front of him stood no Gryffindor, nor any student from the other houses; nor was it a teacher or the caretaker. It was Evie O'Brien.

"Severus," she instantaneously said. She looked him straight in the eyes; what he saw was pain and helplessness. He knew that look; he'd seen it many times in the mirror.

He looked at her. "Miss O'Brien," he started but was interrupted by her tears. One time, he remembered very well, Lily was upset because of something her older sister did. Severus knew nothing better than to hug her, since his mother occasionally did that and it always made him feel better. Similarly she too soon cheered up. This time, again, he knew nothing better than to hug the upset Evie.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

Together they sat down on the sofa. Once calmed down, she started telling him of the holiday's events: she came home to find her parents split up; he father was cheating on her mother. Mrs O'Brien, ill as she was with her poor heart, died soon after Evie's arrival. Her father turned his back on her. With nowhere to stay, she visited her friends one after another to have a roof over her head as long as possible. Without financial security though, she found herself unable to start at her apprenticeship. Her last hope was Severus.

She admitted she'd never been a star pupil and apologiseed to him. Silently, Severus listened to her every word. Only when she finished did he open his mouth. "There is something else, isn't there?" he asked cautiously. He felt it from her body language.

All she had to do was give him another look, this time not a look of hurt but a look of love and longing. As her tears started flowing again Severus hugged her a second time.

"All will be well," he whispered into her ear. If only that could really be true, he thought. He felt his heart skip a beat as she hugged him back.

What was to follow was not only years of ease and fairness, but years of hardship and cruelty. While Severus and Evie's love for each other grew stronger and stronger and they eventually married, far away from Hogwarts in the depth of the Wizarding World a storm started to brew. As year group after year group of happy students started at Hogwarts, more and more people started following a man named Tom Riddle. With his philosophies still mere fantasies, this would change quickly: out of nowhere, attacks from so-called 'Death Eaters' began to make headlines on the Daily Prophet; a war between their leader, Lord Voldemort (as Riddle called himself), and the rest of the Wizarding World was about to begin.

At first Evie and Severus didn't pay much attention; with one child and one on the way, they had better things to think about. With Severus earning enough money to support his family, Evie took on the role of a stay-at-home mum living in his quarters. Soon enough, they were about to be thrown in the middle of it all.

Tom Riddle, a former student at Hogwarts, had always appeared abnormal to Albus Dumbledore, at that time transfiguration teacher. He knew how the boy thought - he'd taught him for seven years! But what he didn't know was what he thought. Thus he needed someone on the inside, someone to tell him exactly what was going through Riddle's mind. For Dumbledore, there was only one person who could be it: Severus Snape. Understandably, Severus was not happy. At the same time Dumbledore always had had a gift at persuading people and upon promising him that Evie and the children would be safe within Hogwarts, he agreed to infiltrating the Death Eaters. The time he spent with them posed not only to be dangerous, but to put a strain on his relationship with Evie. Although he saw her and the children every day at Hogwarts, he barely had time for them: he wasn't there at his son's third birthday, he was absent at his daughter's birth, he found it impossible to even talk with Evie.

And then it happened. One afternoon he was at Hogsmeade. He'd just had a fight with Evie and needed some time away from it all. Lately students suffered even more under him than normally, too. Drinking a butterbeer or two would surely help him clear his head! However, at the same time he still was a Death Eater and needed to be careful. A rumour was going through the school that Dumbledore was planning on employing a new divination teacher and that they were to meet in Hogsmeade. With any luck, he'd see them and possibly overhear something of importance, something that would speed this infiltration thing up. All Severus longed for was peace and quiet together with his family.

Sure enough - the two did show up. As expected they went upstairs to one of the private rooms; Severus followed. Perhaps the divination teacher would make a prophecy worthwhile to Voldemort? With his ear against the keyhole, he listened - and not in vain. With what he heard burnt into his mind, he rushed to his master to report word for word what had been said. While Lord Voldemort praised and promised him his trust if it was to be true, he felt as if it had been a mistake.

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_The Potters have died, Voldemort is gone._

_AD_

Severus felt comfortable in Evie's reassuring embrace. Right now, it was the only thing that kept him sane. He knew she'd be the only thing able to fill the hole in his heart, alongside their children. He opened his mouth to say the one thing Evie wanted him to say for so long:

"Let's take Mark and Alesha and buy a house in Ireland. Let's get away from this sadistic world, away from Hogwarts and away from the old coot. I don't care what he wants - I've done more than enough for him. The Dark Lord is gone - now I can finally live my life in peace with you and the kids."

* * *

><p>AN: *the monologue is based on the monologue by Severus Snape in the movie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone


	3. Chapter 3: Teenagers

**Summer Holidays - Teenagers**

Life as a teenager is complicated to say the least. Alesha, just 13 years and 4 months old, struggled with being as curious at experimenting with new things as any other teenager whilst still keeping up her traditional life in Ireland. She and her family lived in a small village where there wasn't much to do; alike to anyone her age she longed to be outside living through adventures day in and day out, not stuck inside praying the rose beads all the time. Of course - with her mother Catholic and her father an Atheist, following Catholocism was entirely up to her and neither her mother nor older brother would ever force her to pray. However at times she did wish that she could be somewhere else where there was more going on than just cows going missing.

Her whole life she'd been home taught. Although her father was a teacher at one of the three most well-known schools for witchcraft and wizardry, her parents always kept her and her siblings well away from there and the rest of the magical world. She didn't mind as she loved her house and her family, yet she still wondered what it would be like to go to a boarding school, to not have nagging parents around twenty-four-seven or annoying brothers, to have friends around her all day long and to explore the castle. At the same time she didn't dislike being home taught - at least it meant not having to be with nasty people (though, Alesha couldn't help but admit, her younger brother did have a tendency to pull nasty pranks on her). As well as that it gave her and her older brother an opportunity to help out their mother, which they loved doing. Their parents always made sure to not spoil them and taught them that prizes come from hard work.

Just like any other student at Hogwarts, the time Alesha liked the most was holiday time. Sure, she saw and talked to her dad every day, yet they rarely did much family activities during the week and on weekends everyone just wanted to relax after five tiring days. But during holidays the atmosphere changed: they went somewhere almost every day, whether it'd be a hike in the mountain towering behind the house or apparating to Paris for the weekend. While she and her brothers still had fixed bed times, evenings were as much fun as the day. Dinner would be consumed at precisely 6.30 pm, followed by a number of games chosen by her 9-year-old brother Joshua. At nine o'clock, after her parents tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss, they'd play cards or watch a movie with her and Mark. Following her half-past-ten bed time, 16-year-old Mark spent some quality time with their dad until he had to go to bed an hour later. Though there was the occasional argument when too much Coca Cola was drunk during the course of the evening and Alesha and her brothers were spiked up with sugar and completely awake as a result, normally they happily fell into bed half asleep.

As well as all that, during holidays Alesha's dad's personality seemed to change: while school was going he was always agitated and occupied with things, as if he was hiding something from everyone afraid to be found out. Yet when holidays arrived - he turned carefree and spontaneous, doing things like suggesting spending half a week in New York following on from the next day at eight in the evening. As a younger child, Alesha never much cared about this change, but as she grew older it became more and more noticable. Mark too took notice of it long ago, yet neither of them ever dared asking their dad about it. If he wanted to, he could be very scary. He and their mum were strict parents and had strong feelings about what their children should and shouldn't know. Thus Mark and Alesha, as Joshua never took things like this in, preferred to not ask as they knew their parents would tell them in good time.

It was the time when May had already melted into June; the summer holidays were fast approaching. Alesha hadn't seen her dad for a few days since things at Hogwarts were happening which her mum refused to tell her or Joshua about, although Mark was informed. While he himself didn't say a word, his body language told the whole tale: horrid events which were dangerous for any one at Hogwarts. No one could blame her dad for staying there to reassure the students although she feared for his safety from day to day. At night she went to bed, hoping everything was well, just to wake up in the morning excited to find out whether her dad was home to be disappointed. Then, one night when she followed her mum's call of "Dinner!", she entered the spacious dining room bordering the livingroom, seeing her dad and Mark sitting at the table talking to each other. Acknowlidging her presence, her dad stood up, smiled and gave her a tight hug.

She inhaled the earthy scent which always hing around him, identifying one or the other herb embedded in it. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered, grinning broadly. With all the worry gone, both her heart and mind were relieved off a great weight.

"So am I," he replied kissing the top of her head. He let go off her as at that moment Joshua entered, started screaming and her dad started whirling him around. "You've grown Josh, haven't you? If you're not careful you'll soon be as big as Mark!" Josh giggled in response.

To eat, Alesha's mum had prepared her infamous vegetarian lasagna. At the same time Alesha took in that her dad avoided any talk about Hogwarts which she tried starting. Even throwing Mark questionable looks didn't give her any more information. That made her angry; while she wasn't of age yet, she wasn't a little child either and thought that she was old enough to be told things even if they weren't the nicest things on earth. However, her daydreaming was broken off swiftly.

Her dad cleared his throat. He got the attention of everyone instantly; big announcements were rare in the family. "These summer holidays won't be like usual," he said quietly. Joshua, now ignoring him, was playing with a piece of zucchini and his mum started wiping his mouth covered in tomato sauce.

"How so?" Mark asked before taking another mouthful of the lasagna. Alesha didn't say anything; sometimes, she thought, observing first was more useful than throwing herself into the middle of a situation by asking questions.

For a moment it looked like their dad wanted to take back what he said and tell everyone to just ignore it. Then their mum opened her mouth and simply said, "Severus..." as if telling him "It has to be done".

Their parents exchanged looks which said "How should we tell them?". At last her dad opened his mouth again. "Something happened," he announced. "It doesn't have to do with Hogwarts and no one is meant to know about it." This time Mark also stayed quiet. Alesha felt disappointed. Why did no one want to tell her what happened? Her dad shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Professor Dumbledore was told by the Minister himself and he then consulted me." Alesha, throwing a look at her older brother, knew Mark found it difficult to stay quiet and not bombard him with endless questions. "Under normal circumstances I would not tell you such things... but this is a decision we have to make together as a family and I have told Professor Dumbledore so." Even she started growing impatient. "You have heard of Harry Potter?" For the first time since the start of dinner he got Joshua's attention too.

For a moment, there was silence; everyone knew who he was but didn't want to say anything as they knew that Severus thought Harry Potter was a brat. "He who made Voldemort disappear?" Mark said slowly. He knew his dad didn't like him saying "You-Know-Who" as the fear of a name is as silly a fear could get.

He nodded. "It's been said that his godfather, Sirius Black, told Voldemort about the whereabouts of the Potters." His eyes were fixed on his wife who gave him a sympathetic look. "He... he escaped from Azkaban last week. It's believed that he's out to kill Harry." He looked at his plate. In a way, he was scared of how his children were going to react to what he was about to propose.

Quick thinking Mark came to the conclusion before his dad had to say another word: "So Professor Dumbledore wants him to spend the summer with us?"

His dad nodded. "But only if we all agree," he hastily added as if suggesting that it was a bad idea.

"Personally I think it's a great idea," his wife declared. She gave him a knowing glance which didn't surpass Alesha's eyes. Although only thirteen years old, Alesha was obsessed with Sherlock Holmes and gotten used to oberving everything around her; while Mark overlooked things like the glance she'd just witnessed, she didn't and as a result often managed to conclude significant but inconspicious things before they were said.

Alesha looked at her dad. "Personally I too think it's a good idea. You always said we should help where we can, didn't you?" She got a look from him that said he regretted ever saying that. She smiled inside her head, eager to find out the actual reason why her dad didn't seem to like Harry Potter. What had the boy ever done bad? All she ever heard about him was that he was a typical inane, dunderhead Gryffindor born to make her dad's life a misery. Could he really be that bad?

At this point Mark nodded eagerly too. "I'm sure Alesha would like to have someone of her own age to talk to and Joshua another brother, so to speak, to play with." Josh grinned in agreement.

Under his breath, his dad grumbled something inaudible but then nodded. "Good. I'll inform Professor Dumbledore straight away."

With that, dinner was finished. However, although it was still during the school year, the family spent the evening playing games, once Severus returned from his visit to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Joshua's bed time was even extended by half an hour. Alesha knew that her dad felt happy to be home with his family again.

* * *

><p>For once time seemed to pass fast in the Snapes' house. While Alesha, Joshua and Mark finished their school work in the mornings, they helped their mum prepare the spare bedroom during the afternoon. It had been empty ever since they intially moved into the house, being situated at the end of the first floor corridor next to Alesha's room and opposite the family bathroom. In the last twelve years a lot of rubbish accumulated in it so cleaning it out, removing all the dust and cobwebs as well as making it a friendly bedroom for a teenage boy took its time without magic. As the three children were homeschooled, the ministry granted special permission to them to be allowed to practise magic during the school year at certain periods during the day. While those afternoons fell into that time span, all three had been brought up like Muggle children (especially since the family lived in a Muggle environment) and thus didn't shy away from hard work. With the prospect of Harry Potter soon living in that room, their efforts were even more motivated and enthusiastic.<p>

At last, after nearly a fortnight's work, the square bedroom was ready and not a day too early. It looked out at the grand garden, even having a tiny balcony like the other two bedrooms pointing towards the rear of the house. A bed was placed under the window right next to the door leading out to the balcony, opposite it was a desk and next to it were a shelf and a wardrobe stood next to the door leading into the room. Looking similar to the other children's bedrooms, though still empty apart from the furniture, Josh, Alesha and Mark felt proud of themselves and their mum praised them by making a batch of double chocolate brownies. They knew that Harry Potter would arrive any day; the excitement was building up more and more. Although Alesha would in fact have been happier with a girl to finally have what sort of would be a sister, she was more pleased at at least having someone her age. The village, a ten minute walk away, had few children which were either almost adults or barely learned how to walk. While Mark occasionally went there to meet up with the younger men to play rugby, neither she nor Josh ever felt welcomed by the inhabitants. Mrs Rathbone was the only exception to that.

Mrs Rathbone, nearing ner ninetieth birthday, was always in the mood for a cup of tea, some biscuits and a game of cards along with a chat. A friendly elderly lady she was quite the opposite of the average keep-to-themself villager. Alesha loved being around her house, sometimes even helping out with the house and garden work for a pound or two. As Mrs Rathbone was very lonely - all her near family was long gone and her only son lived in Australia - she enjoyed the company of the Snape children. Mrs Snape occasionally sent some of her vegetable lasagna or meatballs with Alesha or Josh for which Mrs Rathbone was grateful. At such an age as she was at chores and cooking did not come easy anymore yet none of the people living in the village took much notice of her. Thus any help from anyone was greatly appreciated.

In the days leading up to Harry's arrival Alesha talked nonstop to her about Harry. Though she knew little about him, she was sure that her dad was exaggerating about how spoilt he was. He often did this with things he disliked. Even while playing rommee did Alesha rant on about how Harry was going to help out like she, Josh and sometimes Mark did.

"I'm sure he is a sweet gentleman," Mrs Rathbone smiled sipping from her tea. She pulled three cards out of her hand and laid a group of three queens down before ending her go. Alesha, only holding four cards, took a card from the pile, added the missing queen to Mrs Rathbone's group before laying down her own group of three 5s before ending the game by putting her last card upside down on the pile.

She grinned. "And finished!" Glancing at the clock she hurriedly got up. "I've got to go - Dad and Harry should be home in almost half an hour!"

"Alright, dear, alright," the old lady replied collecting the cards. "Have a safe walk home. And thank your mother for the meatballs - they are utterly delicious! - will you?"

Alesha, already halfway out of the room, said, "Yes yes. I'll bring Harry around as soon as we have time. Promise!"

"But do let him settle in first, you hear me!" Mrs Rathbone called after her. Alesha already left the house and the front gate clunked shut.

The way home was straightforward: Mrs Rathbone's house was around the corner from the church, the only thing in the village older than Mrs Rathbone herself. In front of the building was a small fountain, overgrown with shrubs, around which the toddlers would play in the high heats of midsummer, their mouths sticky with ice cream. From there it was a cat jump to the Snape house - if you went through the grave yard. In late spring, summer and even early autumn this was no problem for Alesha however during the remainder of the year, when it started getting dark early, her parents made sure she never went there on her own. Thus her and her brothers' visits to Mrs Rathbone lessened in the colder months of the year and when they did go their dad would get them.

When she got home, Alesha glanced at the clock and realised it was just after six. Going after what her dad had told her, the Hogwarts Express just arrived at King's Cross Train Station. With her heart pounding she raced up the stairs. She couldn't wait to finally meet Harry Potter. To her it was unimportant that he was a celebrity as long as he was nice and friendly. Bursting into Mark's room, from where it was the easiest to look out to the front of the house, she was welcomed by cries of protest. Mark was reading a book and didn't appreciate her jumping on him lying on his bed which was located right under the window.

Looking out of the window, she saw her dad and Harry Potter walk up to the front door.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the last chapter before school starts again for me, so it may be that I won't have time to update next Monday


End file.
